Stroke the Big Tree
by Kaiser Ryouga II
Summary: Follow up to Nirvana of the Aegis Soul. Drunk on her own power, and angry at Millia for leaving her, EX I-No goes on a bloody killing spree...


Heh, heh, heh...  
  
Holy fucking shit. I love that sweet smell of blood in the air...God, it makes me horny. That rancid stink of death juice filling my nose...the taste of it, gnawing at my senses.   
  
How can people not enjoy the suffering of others?   
  
Even now, when I have other things to be looking forward to. The murder of Sol Badguy by MY hand for instance...even when I have other things to take care of...nothing gets me hotter than mass murder.  
  
These stupid little fuckers. Coming up to me with their rakes and brooms. Do these idiots really believe that they can kill me with those pathetic toys?   
  
Sad bastards.  
  
It's a shame their puny little lives have to end by my guitar. It almost feels like a mercy kill. But still, a good kill is a good kill. If they wanna mess with me and Marlene, let them try it.  
  
Heh, heh. Two of them have walked up to me, with their rakes in hand, intent on spoiling my fun. Clueless. They have no idea of the kind of damage I can do to their village, do they?  
  
I could easily level this place. I could easily cut them down. I could even make it painless. But where's the fun in that?  
  
Death should be slow and painful. That's the way I like it and the way Marlene can dish it out.   
  
One of these moronic villagers is now running towards me, poised to strike with his 'weapon'. Hmph. I've got news for you, honey...  
  
You don't have a hope in hell.   
  
I ain't gonna waste Marlene's power on this shithole, so rather than use my ax, I thrust my fist at his jaw and clamp tight. I can't hide my amusement as my death grip locks on his jaw. I can hear his muffled screams reverberating in his mouth and a cool wetness sets in between my legs.   
  
Damn, this gets me so fucking hot...  
  
My fingers sink into his jaw, puncturing his flesh. His screams get even deeper...he knows that in a few seconds his jaw is gonna snap.   
  
And so it does.   
  
The little insect shrieks in pain as his jawbone cracks from the force of my grip. And blood leaks out of his mouth like a waterfall. But I'm not done yet, sweetie!  
  
As soon as my hand frees his jaw, I plunge into his gut with one sharp, clean strike. The man gargles on his own blood as my hand wrenches deeper into his torso. And then, like there was no tomorrow, the guy dies on me...  
  
"Little punk," I say. "I like my men to die slow."  
  
I'm pissed off, but there are others. Quickly, I rip my hand out of his stomach, and I stare at my blood-soaked hand.   
  
Blood is so beautiful.  
  
The right texture, the right smell, the right taste. It's the most wonderful thing ever invented. Well, next to sex. But then...a mixture of the two? Whoa! Even a gal like me couldn't hope for more.   
  
All the other villagers are standing around me, shocked, scared. The situation just makes me that much more excited. Just for kicks, I give this man's blood a quick taste, liking my fingers feverishly at the thrill of it.   
  
Not too bad...  
  
And finally the other villagers start to realize that they don't stand a chance against my power. Finally! I thought they'd never wise up. Oh well. I suppose beggars can't be choosers.   
  
But...right now I'm too turned on to give a shit about dragging this out. I wanna be soaked in their blood and drenched in the gorgeous sound of their pathetic screams for help...  
  
I stare back and forth around the villagers. "Okay, muffins. This'll be my last song. I hope you enjoy it..."   
  
The village rats all gasp in terror as my bloodstained hand pluck at the strings of Marlene. My sweet baby girl blasts out ultra sonic waves of a Godlike calibre, tearing into and slicing apart all of my star struck spectators. A chorus of agony and moaning is discharged from them and I'm possessed with joy by the utter ecstasy of it.   
  
And I feel a new burst of pride and adrenalin fill me with each kill.   
  
Beneath the almighty wrath of my ax and my fist...life is worthless. It means nothing in the long run. The only thing on this earth that has any importance is 'That Man'. As long as his ambitions are realized and I get my fun in the process, everything else is totally irrelevant.   
  
More of Marlene's waves cut through these scum, and before long, nothing is left but their mangled corpses swamped in pools of blood and broken limbs.   
  
I look around at my work. Not a bad job at all. But it's only then I realize that some people are still alive. Well now, we can't that, can we?   
  
I hear a woman crying. Coming from a worn outs shed just behind a pile of bodies that Marlene cleaved up. So walk over to that wooden shack and kick the door down. No one will hide from me.  
  
Then I look at her. She's curled up on the floor, clutching her dead baby's bloody carcass to her bosom. But...then I look at her face. She has blonde hair matted with dirt and blue eyes leaking of tears.   
  
She looks...like Millia...  
  
Argh! I shake my head hard to get her image out of my head. Why the hell does that bitch cross my mind again? Screw her to hell. I don't need that woman anymore.   
  
I aim Marlene at the mother and her dead child, my fingers more than ready to blast her into eternity...  
  
So why the fuck can't I kill her?  
  
Again the figure of Millia Rage sinks into my mind. Why can't I forget about her? She is nothing! Just a coward that ran away from her creators like the gutless swine she is. And then she ran away from what we had...  
  
To chase after that pitiable walking shadow.   
  
That was always the agenda, even when I first screwed her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smile at her. "So, Cookie, how was it? Was it good for you?"  
  
The blonde chick walked over to the other side of the room, totally naked, and rested her hand on the wall. She was distraught, I could tell. I have that kind of effect on women.   
  
I just sit at my bed watching her shock. As pompous as she looks, she is actually a pretty good fuck. I'm not saying I haven't had better, but...  
  
"You're speechless, Cookie." I say to her. "I guess it must have hurt a little to be broken in."  
  
I take a look at the sheets of my bed. Aside from our wetness, there are droplets of blood. I was her first.   
  
She looks back at me with a blank expression. "I...I don't even know your name..."  
  
I was surprised. "That's why you're so miffed, isn't? Sleeping around with total strangers contradicts your chastity, doesn't it, Cookie?"  
  
Her eyebrows lower against her eyes. "Stop calling me that."  
  
"Why should I? I broke you in. I think I deserve a few. Or is that why you're so shaken? Because I was your-"  
  
She cuts me off with her cold stare and flash tongue. "How dare you?"  
  
But I don't sweat that... "I don't care. As rare as you guys are, it's fun to give you the goods."  
  
She scowls at me. I can see that she doesn't take very well to my attitude towards this whole situation. It ain't surprising though. Someone like her always has their own standards. But those standards don't mean shit when I'm around.   
  
She picks up her pile of clothes at the left side of my bed and begins to dress. I find it interesting that she isn't embarrassed to do this in front of me, but...it wasn't a bad show.  
Now she's got her gear on she about to leave, so I call out to her.  
  
"So you're leaving, Cookie?" I say.   
  
Once again she tosses that blank look at me. "I...I have to go. I have things to attend to...I cannot...face this right now."  
  
"What other things?" I really couldn't care less, but I love to see people getting all flustered about their problems.   
  
She struggles to speak. "I...must...kill him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My teeth grit sharply to think about that.  
  
Only a couple hours after I made her into a woman, she's back on the prowl for her shadowy obsession. Like the whole thing was nothing to her.   
  
So be it. I'll happy to see those two bugs squash each other. Let the rats have their cheese.   
  
Speaking of the devil...  
  
I turn away from the shack and let the woman live. I dunno why I don't just slice her head off, but I have better things to do than waste my time on her worthless life.   
  
Then I walk out of the crumbled village, in flames from my lovely handiwork. But...as if That Man had rewarded me, the one person I felt like killing right now appeared.   
  
A pool of shadows slithered over to me. And up from that pool came the war-torn body of Millia's shadow king, the man she so desperately needs to kill.  
  
He points to me, his voice echoing around the night setting.   
  
"GIVE ME THAT BODY!!!"  
  
I smirk to myself at the convenience of this. I could never have gotten a better present...  
  
"So...she left me for this sack of crap? Hmph! I'm gonna have fun ripping the living shit out of you..."  
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts  
----------------------  
  
* Not much to say, really. There's one more episode coming that will conclude the Millia/I-No thing.   
  
* It's surprisingly hard to write a convincing psycho. I hope this was okay. 


End file.
